Legend Of Zelda: The Nightmare Realm
by XxmajorasvenganceXx
Summary: an epic story about Link's adventures in the Nightmare realm. The next part of this trilogy is called "Legend Of Zelda: The Rise Of Dark Link"    some people have really good summaries but i dont, its a great story, find out about it by reading it.


The Legend Of Zelda: The Nightmare Realm

Link had just gotten back from a day of intense physical training. It had been a very weary and physically exhausting day for him; He had jumped rocks, climbed cliffs, and even swam across the crystal clear waters of Lake Hylia. But a Hero must always be prepared, because evil may strike when you least expect it.

Link then began having flashbacks of his Quest he had undertaken. Starting with becoming the Legendary Hero Of Time.

Being the Hero Of Time was not an easy task, after being tasked with defeating the great and powerful Ganondorf, Leader of the Gerudo's and the King Of Evil. Link had to set out on trips to the temples of Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow and Spirit. To defeat the evil monsters those lurked within the dark foreboding Temples and free the 5 Sages that were chosen by destiny.

The Forest Temple was First on Link's quest to free the Fair Land of Hyrule, The Forest Temple was originally a castle from a forgotten age, but it was left abandoned for who-knows-what reason. After Defeating the spirits of Four Evil Maids known as the Poe Sisters, who were once maids at the castle but turned to the dark arts of Magic. Link found the way to a secret part of the castle hidden underneath the first floor. Link walked around the room filled with almost life-like paintings of a dark road and forest, Link got an abnormal feeling so he decided to leave the room since nothing was happening. However at the very instant Link went for the exit iron bars popped up as if to taunt Link so Link decided to go back but then he saw something black and ominous blocking his way. The Black figure revealed itself as the king of evil himself! Ganon had come to kill Link! Ganon's horse rose to the air along with Ganon and the battle had commenced!

However Link was smarter than any other Hylian and easily countered against Ganon's magical attacks and defeated him with ease. However this was not Ganon. It was merely a Phantom, created by the Dark Lord himself to test Link. But after a long and tiring battle, Link had finally freed the first sage, his childhood friend Saria.

Afterwards it was the Fire temple; a hot sweltering maze of volcanic design and filled with lakes of free-flowing liquid lava, He then met another childhood friend of his, Darunia, the Leader of the Fierce and Noble Goron Tribe of Death Mountain. After being told that Ganondorf had revived the ancient subterranean magma dragon known as Volvagia, and after feeding the Goron tribe to it, Ganondorf would then let it loose on all of Hyrule.

Thankfully Link found the legendary hammer known as the Megaton Hammer and used its power to kill Volvagia. Link had then awakened the second sage. The Sage Of Fire was announced as Darunia himself.

The Temple of Water was next on Links quest. After having saved the Zora Tribe from the frozen treacheries of the Ice Cavern. Link set out to Lake Hylia and used the power of the Zora Tunic to dive down to the bottom and enter the temple.

The Temple itself was a vast maze of Underwater Caverns and out of reach places.

Link re-met the princess of the Zora's known as Ruto. Afterwards he entered a strange and odd room that consisted of a vast endless lake and a large island with a tree in the center of it. Link saw a door on the other end and walked up to it. Unfortunately iron bars cast themselves on the door preventing him from entering. It was only then he heard footsteps behind him. Link turned around in a flash and saw something he would never believe…

Link turned around the moment he heard footsteps and noticed a small creature at his feet. Link noticed that this creature was a rare breed of rabbit. After a few minutes it hopped away into the mist and disappeared.

Link was trapped in the room, so he decided to leave the way he came in. After arriving at the other doorway, strong iron bars blocked his path yet again. Link was trapped in this surreal mysterious room. Link then turned around and saw an odd bulging shape on the tree. Link ran up to it and noticed it got darker and darker until it was pitch black.

Link unsheathed his sword and pulled out his shield ready for it to attack.

Link was surprised when the dark shadow changed into a mirror image of him, even more so when its tunic turned a solid black and its eyes a dark yellow.

And finally Link was shocked even more when it spoke.

Its said " Welcome hero of time…welcome…. to your doom."

The shadow withdrew its weapons; A black Master Sword as black as darkness, and a hylian shield as dark as the abyss.

Link was overwhelmed by the creature's power.

The creature spoke " you can't defeat yourself! I have the upper hand!"

The creature, addressing itself as "Dark Link" would always attack at the same time Link did and with the same move that he used.

However Link found a loophole in Dark Links attacks and exploited it and defeated him.

Dark Link said "you…you have conquered…even yourself…But I'll return…even more powerful than before!"

And with those final words Dark Link vanished as if he was never there.

But then the flashbacks ended and Link noticed what time it was, it was now 12:00 Hyrule time, time for him to go to sleep. As Link sat on the edge of his bed thinking about the adventure he had had, He noticed something peculiar in the corner of his eye. He turned around and he saw an ominous black shadow looking right at him and not moving.

Link was petrified at the sight of it, he couldn't move from the standing position he had risen to. The shadow did nothing but look at him with two blood red dots that were supposedly its eyes. After a couple minutes the shadow showed signs of movement as it moved around the 4 walls of links house. Then it stopped dead, Link was too petrified to move. Then the shadow got bigger and bigger, but it wasn't getting bigger, it was moving towards Link.

Link moved back a bit as somehow his house had been turned into nothing but the floor that he was standing on; the ground had turned into a bottomless abyss.

After regaining his footing the shadow moved towards link and moved right through him, Link had lost his balance and fell into the inky darkness of the abyss. The hands of the dead grabbed his skin with their dead black clammy hands and dragged him further and further down. The light was getting more and more darker until it had finally disappeared.

Link had been dragged down by the clammy dead hands and was now falling down a large pit.

Bones of the dead and remains of the formerly alive were buried inside the walls of the pit Link was falling in. Link tried to get a hold of something but unfortunately failed and was thus falling even faster.

Link finally fell to the ground with a loud "thud". Link rose only to be shocked at the sight that was in front of him. He was in Hyrule Field, but it was very dark and only one thing was clear to him. The very castle of Hyrule that Link had gone to see Princess Zelda was now replaced by a Temple more blacker than shadow. Link now knew where he was; the land more evil than anything else. The Nightmare Realm.

Link was flabbergasted to realize that he was in the Nightmare Realm, The most evil and bone chilling of all places. While pondering how to get out of this God-forsaken place Link noticed several black-cloaked figures going into what was supposed to be Hyrule Castle Town. As Link reached for the legendary Master Sword he was shocked when it was missing! Link was weaponless for the time being until he could find a suitable weapon for himself.

Link stealthily followed the cloaked figures into the town and noticed one stayed behind. Using his skills he snuck behind and "crack" broke the figure's neck.

Link was horrified at who he had just killed. He had just killed a long gray-white skeleton!

Thinking it would help he stole the specters cloak and broke part of it's face off so he could use it as a mask and he quickly hurried off into the town.

Link found a weapon salesman who had found his Master Sword and Hylian Shield and managed to buy it, at the price of every rupee in his wallet. Now that he had his weapons back Link walked down the streets of the "Town Of Outcasts" and stopped as a strange old skeleton said to him "defeat the 5 fallen to awaken the 1! Only then will you escape this horrid land"

Link pondered the meaning of the words and thought " the 5 fallen? Who could they be?"

So he decided to journey to the castle he had notice earlier, perhaps there may be a clue relating to the "5 fallen" there.

After nearly falling off a cliff Link finally made it. But unfortunately a large runic wall blocked him from passing any farther.

From deciphering what wasn't faded away Link managed to decipher it and it said, "by defeating the ancient deities M, V, O, V and G only then can you face the master of them all D and hope to escape!"

Link knew this was the beginning of a long and arduous journey.

Link decided to sought out the being known as O first, although locating him wasn't going to be easy at all.

Link went to the local library to look for a book or tome that would shed more light on the current situation. The "Library of Discretion", as it was abruptly named, did in fact have an ancient tome about the beings

Link found out the names of all the beings that he would have to destroy, they were known as Majora, Vaati, Onox, Veran, and Ganondorf.

The final ones name remained unknown.

Link then found out the true secret of this world.

A secret so shocking it made him drop the Tome in shock.

The Nightmare Realm is the place people go to when they die.

Link was stunned as to what he had just read, it seems as if he has somehow died.

Link never recalled dying, unless that shadow from before killed him.

But nevertheless, Link had to escape. But the road ahead would be treacherous. He would have to defeat 5 of the world's most evil villains known to man.

So he decided he would travel to where Onox, Evil General Of Darkness hid and defeat him first. So Link left the Village of Outcasts and set off eastward.

However he was getting ahead of himself, he would need to find information on where to find Onox.

So he asked around the Village and managed to find out Onox is in the legendary fortress known as Castle Shadowgate. Link then set off to the northeast past the Tarkas Mountains and found the legendary castle. Unfortunately Link accidentally set off a trap near the entrance to the castle that almost got him killed.

Onox was known for setting up difficult yet dangerous hard to find traps within the castle and on the exterior as well. With a sigh of relief Link entered the large castle.

Link used his sword constantly to set off the traps while remaining a good distance away so he wouldn't get himself killed. Then he set off one and the floor beneath him gave way and he fell into a large pit but managed to grab hold of the ledge before he fell.

Underneath him he could see several ReDeads waiting for him to fall so they could feast on his flesh. But Link wasn't about to die yet. With a burst of adrenaline Link climbed up from the giant pit and walked farther inside.

Link burst open the giant doors of the castle tower and noticed a large Armored Being in front of him.

The Being spoke "So you have come at last, you really look a lot like the hero who defeated me. Tell me boy, is your name Link as well?"

Link acknowledged him.

Then the Being spoke" I am Onox, I have been expecting you Link. But I am most curious as to why you are here. But no matter. I expect for you to pay for what your ancestors have done to me, killing me and by that I end up here…in the most dreaded of worlds! I will have my revenge!"

And with a loud bang Onox rose and swung a giant mace at Link almost hitting him

Link responded with a swift jump over it and quickly ran up to Onox and slashed him multiple times knocking him onto the ground. Link then put his sword at Onox's throat.

Onox spoke" It seems I have grown old in this most unholy of realms, I am not able to keep up with your attacks hero, Go ahead and finish me, I relish a chance of going to the true afterlife where I belong."

Link then sheathed his sword and Onox said" why? Why do you not kill me?"

Link then said for the first time" I won't kill you Onox, I don't know why I'm here and I don't know why I'm supposed to kill you and 4 other evil ones as well. I want answers now!"

Onox said, "Fine, if I tell you then will you kill me?" Link nodded in agreement. Onox said then "If one kills the creator of the nightmare realm, Demonica. Then that person will then send all the lost souls here back to the world of the afterlife…to the peace that they deserve. You have been sent here from the goddesses to free us all, I may be evil but I too long for a peaceful death. That is all I know." Onox then removed his helmet from his head and revealed that he too was in fact a human being.

Onox then said "when you struck me with the Master Sword, all the evil within me was destroyed, now I am a peaceful warrior. Now Link, send me to the Afterlife that I have so longed for!"

Link then drew his sword and stabbed it deep within Onox's chest.

Onox with his dying words said "I thank you hero…now go and free the 4 others…but be careful…I am the only of the 4 who can be cleansed like this…. now go and defeat the 4 and Demonica!"

And with those last words Onox died.

Link then left the castle, although remorseful as to what he had to just do, he had to shrug it off and continue his quest.

With his quest clear to him Link walked off into the inky darkness of the Plains of the Nightmare Realm.

After the cruel ordeal he had to do Link set out from Castle Shadowgate and departed to the southern reaches of the Nightmare Realm. Link reached the Great Plains Of Misery and walked along the many dirt paths heading southward.

He arrived at a deserted old town, hoping he would find someone that could tell him where Veran is he looked around. But to his surprise no one was there! The dilapidated town was deserted!

Link carried on but then felt a strange pain in his foot. He looked down and noticed a small dart sticking out of his boot, a few seconds later he passed out.

Link awoke to his surprise inside a dungeon. Thinking that whoever drugged him had taken him to the lair of Veran herself, Link tried to find a way out but to no avail.

Link then heard the rustling of a door opening and returned to his original position on the floor, he then heard a female voice say, "Hmm…he still seems to be knocked out. I guess I should wait until he wakes up then"

Link waited a few minutes after he heard the footsteps get quieter and moved up and examined the cell door which kept him from escaping. Link realized the cell doors had a design flaw in which if they were lifted upwards the rusted old hinges would most likely snap and allow him to escape. Link lifted the door upwards and to his surprise the hinges snapped allowing him to heave the door aside and escape, after recovering his weapons and accessories Link ran up a spiral staircase and into a strange room filled with spider eggs and webs and the skeletons of many unfortunate victims.

Then a voice said, "Welcome hero, it seems you have awakened."

Link turned around and saw a tall black-cloaked female with long black hair staring at him. Link knew that this was the evil sorceress of shadows known as Veran.

Link unsheathed the Master Sword ready for a possible attack.

Then a mighty telekinetic force caused him to fly across the room and his left side became stuck to a spider web. Veran then assumed her real form, which is a giant spider.

Veran then said "Don't worry I'll make your death as painful as possible!"

With Veran crawling closer and closer to him Link struggled to get himself free from the web. But with his sword all the way across the room he worried he would not survive.

Fortunately he noticed a small razor sharp dagger in a skeletons hand on the floor next to him, he reached and reached and managed to grab it and chucked it right at Veran's single eyeball.

The dagger pierced the eye and blood flowed from the wound.

Veran screamed in pain and fell off the web onto her back and her many legs stopped squirming and she then vanished as if she never existed.

Link then managed to free himself from the webbing using a sharp bone he found.

With Veran and Onox defeated Link only had to defeat Ganon, Majora, and Vaati next.

After leaving Veran's Lair, Link started to feel strange and started to become on the verge of becoming unconscious, as if the very air he breathed was leaving him. Link then collapsed to the ground and before he passed out he saw a black-cloaked man with shining white hair.

The man simply laughed as Link passed out right in front of him.

And the man said, "Some hero you are…I believe this is the second time you've passed out on the job. Since you can hear me I want you to journey to the Cursed Valley Of Wind, there you will find me, Vaati the Wind Mage!

The hooded figure disappeared without a trace. Link woke up a few minutes later; he knew he had to go the Cursed Valley Of Wind, but he had no idea where that was.

After leaving the dilapidated village he was just in he continued on the trail for hours and hours and found another village near a lake. The lake was named Lake Dremora, Link found a library and found out from a book that the Cursed Valley Of Wind was located along the far east of The Nightmare Realm.

With his destination marked he set off, defeating the occasional stalfols and stalchild.

Link came across a gargantuan valley with a temple off in the distance, Link began his descent down the steep cliff edge he had arrived upon, nearly slipping he arrived at the bottom with no injuries. Link noticed the same hooded figure waiting outside the temple, the figure then said, "Welcome hero, I see you have found my home, there is a valuable treasure inside, I'm sure you would like, but you will not have it. I guard this temple and you will have to kill me if you want it so badly!"

With a cry, Vaati took control of the wind, whipping up a sandstorm in front of Link. Link put on the skull mask he had taken from the skeleton to shield his eyes from the dust. Vaati used his powers to lift rocks off the ground and chuck them at Link.

Link ducked and dodged most of them but was hit by the rest, nearly on the verge of consciousness, Link made one last attempt to defeat Vaati; Link ran at Vaati full speed, Vaati used his wind powers to throw another large rock at Link. Link dropped to a prone position and watched as the rock sailed toward Vaati.

Vaati then said, "what?" as the rock hit him full force lodging him against the temple wall.

Link approached Vaati, Vaati then said, "Curse you hero! I'll remember this. Just you wait… I wont forget this!"

Vaati's body then disappeared suddenly.

Link entered the vacant temple and entered a room filled with columns and paintings and statues of heroes that looked exactly like Link. Link noticed a pedestal in front of him and he then put the Master Sword into it and a flash of gold light appeared around him.

The Links of the past surrounded him and spoke.

" O Hero chosen by the Gods, we give you our items that assisted us in the past, Use them to destroy Demonica and return this world to its former state!"

Links sword began changing in the pedestal, light surrounded it and the sword changed into a gold version of what it once was, Link pulled out the sword and the mark of the Triforce appeared on the hilt.

Link realized the sword he was holding was the legendary White Light Sword! With its power he would have the ability to destroy Demonica and anything of darkness.

He also noticed a mirror as well in his right pocket. He pulled it out to reveal that it was the Mirror Of Light; with its holy light he would be able to return to any land he wished just by gazing into it.

He noticed a small mask in front of him; he turned it over to see it was the legendary Fierce Deity's Mask. Its power can only be controlled by one with a pure heart of justice and good.

With these three items he left the temple, Only Majora, the wild deity of sorrow, misery, and death, and Ganondorf, The king of evil, remained, along with Demonica himself.

Link set on along the darkness of the trail, not knowing something bad would soon happen.

Link left the temple grounds and began to climb up the cliff face when a mysterious voice said, "Link! Take this cap! Use its power to assist you in your quest!"

A small green cap with runic markings on it replaced Links current cap on his head. Link now obtained the Minish Cap! With its power Links quest would be a bit easier from now on.

Link exited the temple and sought out the wild deity known as Majora, Link had no idea where to go or what he would need to do first. Then the thought came to him, the power of the Minish Cap would surely assist Link!

Link called upon the powers of the cap to give him knowledge of what to do next, the cap bestowed the knowledge and Link discovered he must go to the Palace Of Darkness, where Majora, Ganondorf, and Demonica awaited him. Link did not expect all three would be in the same place, however it did not matter to him. All that mattered was returning to his world.

After a difficult bit of trekking along inky black canyons and giant sinkholes, Link made it to the Palace Of Darkness. Inside awaited the final 3 he would need to defeat, or so he thought.

Meanwhile inside the Palace, the final 3 were in the middle of a meeting.

"The hero is here, I'm amazed he even made it this far… The creatures of my realm are difficult to kill." Said Demonica.

"He's the Hero Of Time, no evil is a match for him. Even I, the great Ganondorf could not beat him." Replied Ganondorf.

"Let me at him! I'll rip him in half and feast on his flesh! His ancestor will pay for what he did to me! Him and the fierce deity! I'LL DESTROY THEM BOTH!" Said Majora.

"Fine then, go destroy him! Our plan will soon be complete; our master will be pleased if all goes according to plan. The world of light shall soon be ours…and the True Force shall be ours as well." Replied Demonica.

Majora then left the room.

Link had fought his way through multiple fearsome beasts on his way to the Palace tower. He then entered a strange room that distorted his vision mildly, but not enough to stop him from performing one hundred percent. He then noticed a mask on the far end of the room; He recognized it as Majora's Mask, the same mask that nearly caused the end of all life in the world.

The mask ripped itself from the wall and spoke, "YOU! I've waited millennia for this! Fierce Deity I will have my revenge against you once and for all!"

The mask swung itself at Link, but to no avail, as Link was faster than the mask.

"Put on the mask! I have no interest in you boy!"

Link decided he would need its power to destroy the evil deity; he put on the mask and growled in pain as the masks powers took over his body, inevitably changing him into the powerful Fierce Deity.

The Deity held was armed with not one but two Double Helix Blades!

The Deity threw himself at Majora's mask, holding onto it as he stabbed both of the blades deep into the mask's eye sockets. The mask screamed in blinding pain as the dark power from the blades cast the mask on fire, yet the fire was not red but dark purple.

The mask threw itself at the walls in an effort to put out the fire yet it still burned. The Mask then slowly crumbled into dust, yet Link knew the battle was far from over.

All of a sudden a large form appeared in front of the deity, the being rose and Link noticed its arms were now very long whip-like tentacles.

The being, known as Majora's Wrath, Attacked the Fierce Deity with great power, yet the Deity blocked every single attack and with one counterattack, stabs both of his blades deep into the head and chest of Majora's Wrath.

Majora writhed in pain, As he fell to his knees and transformed before Links very eyes, turning himself into the one form he was not able to use against the deity, a brand new form he wanted to use to extract his revenge.

The form was known as Majora's Vengeance, The pure unbridled aggression, anger, sorrow, misery, all combined into one hostile form.

Majora's Vengeance wasn't much different from Majora's Wrath, the tentacles were sacrificed for stronger arms and legs, and the skin was replaced with armor.

Majora's Vengeance charged at Link holding him in a vice grip. Link used the fierce deity's blades to sever the hand that was holding him and he used his telekinetic power and pushed Majora towards the end of the arena they were in and threw one of his blades and it hit and lodged in Majora's forehead, yet Majora remained alive. He then threw the other one and it lodged deep inside Majora's chest, effectively pinning Majora against the wall.

The Fierce Deity then used his powers and said, "Majora, I've had enough of your vengeance, it is I who is the victor here today! You have failed again. You shouldn't have tried to kill me again, now I will seal you inside a real where only eternal damnation and torment await you!"

The Fierce Deity used his powers to seal Majora inside the realm of the damned.

Majora was gone…. once and for all!

The Fierce Deity used his powers to separate his soul from his mask, allowing the mask to fall off of Links face.

The Deity then said, "Link, you have done well, I commend you for your courageousness. But the road ahead is a hard one. You must destroy Demonica!"

And with that the Deity's spirit left to be with the Goddesses.

Link was one step closer to the end of his quest, But what will happen at the end?

Demonica was angry that Link had destroyed Majora. However Ganondorf was left so Demonica's plan could still work. Demonica and Ganondorf discussed the final stage of their elite plan.

"Everything is nearly complete, with your Triforce Of Power, we shall open the way to the True Force! We both will finally be brought back to life! And we will destroy everything the Goddesses made for the pathetic Hyruleans, and rebuild upon the ashes. We shall at last have our revenge!" Proclaimed Demonica.

" At last, I will go and achieve what Majora failed to do, the death of the Hero Of Time!" Said Ganondorf.

Ganondorf left with the echoes of his cape and armor echoing inside the Palace.

Link was running up stairs and dodging lethal traps as he made his way up the castle tower. He then arrived inside a giant dome shaped room with a being standing in the middle of it. It was Ganondorf!

Ganondorf turned and faced the hero, the one who had defeated him years ago.

"You've finally arrived…I will have my revenge, you will not leave this room alive, that I assure you!"

And with that speech Ganondorf rose to his feet and held up his hand as a magical shocking energy ball enveloped and he threw it at Link.

Link unsheathed the White Light Sword and deflected the shocking ball back at Ganondorf

Ganondorf however dodged it. "I wont lose to the same trick twice hero!"

Ganondorf pulled out a sword, which is named the Dark Sword, the complete opposite of the White Light Sword. Ganondorf parried against Links attacks and counterattacked every chance he could, Link's defense prevented any of Ganondorf's attacks from hitting him, but Ganondorf's defense prevented Link from striking him as well.

Ganondorf used his dark powers to electrify his blade, shocking Link very painfully.

Link yelled in pain as electricity ran its way through his body, numbing him and preventing him from moving. Ganondorf made his way over to Link and said, "You have lost hero! My revenge is nearly complete…now for the end of you!"

However Link used the powers of the White Light Sword to prevent the electricity from causing any severe damage and jumped up and stabbed Ganondorf clean through.

Ganondorf's face was that of shock and disbelief. He could not believe he had lost to Link not once, but twice! Ganondorf fell to his knees as the White Light Sword sacred power destroyed him, however the fight was not over yet.

Ganondorf's body began to change as the Triforce Of Power once again changed him into the dreaded beast known as Ganon!

Link readied himself as the beast charged toward him and Link, using all the strength he could muster, jumped up and slammed his sword down deep into Ganon's forehead. Ganon, with the sword lodged in his skull, shook violently as his life force drained itself to nothing. With the power of the Triforce of Power leaving him. Ganon changed back to Ganondorf and finally died.

Ganondorf's body disappeared as if it had not existed as well.

Link grabbed the White Light Sword as it was lying on the ground. With Ganondorf defeated, only Demonica remained.

With a sigh of relief, Link ran through the stairs of the castle tower and reached its final floor, he opened the doors and saw a huge room filled with multiple columns of the 5 he had defeated and saw the armored back of the one he knew was Demonica.

Demonica, even though his back was turned, knew that Link was behind him.

Demonica slowly turned around, his dark black and red cape resting alongside of him. While his armor covered most of his body, the faint gleam of dark black scales could be seen through the armor. The bright scarlet colored horn jetting out of his helmet slowly gleamed as the light hit it.

" So you have defeated even Ganondorf… But I assure you, I will destroy you, I will obtain the true force! The 5 you have defeated held small parts of my power, now that they have been defeated; I have fully regained my power as the ruler of this realm! I will demolish you and rule this and the realm of the light as well!"

And with that Demonica pulled out a sword that seemed to have been made by whoever made his armor, it's long black red blade looked as if it was shattered in several parts of it.

Link responded by swiftly unsheathing the White Light Sword and countering against Demonica's swift jump attack. Demonica responded with a swift kick to Link's knee and used his free hand and grabbed Link by the neck and started choking him. Link used the White Light Sword's power to repulse Demonica and ran up and sliced him 8 different ways.

Demonica retaliated with a roundhouse kick to Link's jaw.

Link fell to the ground and looked up as he saw Demonica's sword in his face.

"Give up, you have lost. I have won!" exclaimed Demonica.

" Not today, you've underestimate me, and that is your downfall!" replied Link.

Link then used the legendary power of the Triforce Of Courage and paralyzed Demonica in a triangle seal. Link zoomed towards Demonica and unleashed a furious flurry of lightning fast strikes on him.

Link delivered the final blow on Demonica, shattering his armor and destroying his sword.

Demonica looked up as Link had leapt into the air and stabbed his sword straight through Demonica. Demonica roared in pain as the White Light Sword's power destroyed him. Demonica looked up and spoke, "Master, I have failed you. I give you my remaining power to allow yourself to enter the world of light! You have regained your power now!"

Link turned around as soon as Demonica spoke and saw someone he wouldn't have imagined. It was Dark Link.

He was behind it all, he was sent to the nightmare realm after being killed by Link and he wanted revenge on the world of light. So he created Demonica and recruited all of the dead villains to join him. However with Demonica's death, all of Dark Links power and all of Demonica's returned to him, and he regained his true form, which was a young gray skinned man.

Dark Link only smirked and said, "I owe it all to you, as part of my humble thanks, The True Force is really known as the Triforce Of Darkness! Now then, be buried along with this palace!"

The palace started to shake after Dark Link spoke, Link saw Dark Link open a portal to the world of light.

Link had only one chance; he used the power of the White Light Sword and opened a portal of his own.

He had finally escaped, he found himself lying in the middle of Hyrule Field. The sounds of the songbirds awoke him from his unconscious state. Link then rose and started running towards Hyrule Castle when he noticed it was on fire.

Dark Link had destroyed it, there was no hope left it seemed.

Link then heard the words of Nayru, Din, and Farore. The Goddesses smiled at Link and granted him new power. The power of all 3 Triforce's was now in Link's hand.

Will it be enough to stop Dark Link's Triforce Of Darkness? Or shall another hero be born somewhere in Hyrule?

Or will the Force's of Darkness triumph over Hyrule and finally rule over it?

Only time will tell.


End file.
